A Wild Trip To Japan
by TheWalkingD3AD
Summary: Cassidy and Maggie are twins from the USA but their mom gets a job to work with Yuzuha Hitachiin in the fashion industry. They move in with the Hitachiin family and meet twins. The first day of school they meet the Host Club and everything goes down hill.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Cassidy and I were up in our room when all of a sudden we heard our mom call us down.

"Cassidy, Maggie, come here for a minute." She said. We raced down the stairs.

"Yea mom?" We asked at the same time.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine because she just offered me to go work with her. But, she lives in Japan. So we are going to be moving to Japan and live in her house."

We nodded. She continued on explaining what would happen.

"We will be leaving tomorrow. So you two can start packing. Oh! And one last thing, Yuzuha Hitachiin has two sons. They are twins too so we are going to have them show you around the new school you will be going to. The school is called Ouran Academy."

We ran back up the stairs and got suitcases out. We started packing our bags.

"So what do you think about moving to Japan?" My twin asked me.

"Well, we could try to make a new start and make friends there. We have none here."

"Yea."

I put Cuddles into the bag. Cuddles is my stuffed fox that I've had since forever. I never go anywhere without him.

A few hours later we finished packing and went to put our bags in the car. Then we walked back into the house. It was 9:30 P.M. so we decided to go to sleep on the couches we had in the living room.

"Night Cassidy." I said.

"Night Maggie."

Then we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>This is my first Ouran fanfic. Sorry if its bad so far but i'll try to make it better. I hope that you'll review if you liked it. i love reviews! :D byebye!<p> 


	2. Japan is a strange place

Chapter 2

(Cassidy's POV)

We got onto the plane the next day. I took out my DSi and started playing Pokemon: White Version. Yes, I still play pokemon even though I am 16. I looked at Maggie and she was listening to her IPod as usual.

About 18 hours later we arrived in Japan. Maggie started looking at all the people in the airport. Mom found the person who was supposed to drive us to her friend's house.

"Oh…. And I forgot to mention something to you girls." Mom said.

"What is it?" Maggie and I said at the same time.

"You have an arranged marriage."

"WHAT?"

"You two have an arranged marriage." She said calmly.

"W-with who?"

"The other twins that you will meet when we get to their house."

"Oh…."

I looked down at my book that I was now reading. It was Death Note: Black Edition. I had the entire black edition series. They were really good books. My sister likes them, she has the series too.

"Hm…Looks like Light finally managed to kill L…." I spoke quietly.

"Really?" Maggie asked me.

"Yup."

"I haven't gotten that far in the books yet."

"Oh."

"We have arrived at the mansion." The driver said.

"Oh, thanks." The driver just nodded in response.

We stepped out of the car and got our bags out of the trunk. Then we looked at the house. This thing was HUGE! Suddenly, a woman came running out from the mansion and hugged my mom. Maggie and I looked at her really confused.

"Girls, this is Yuzuha." We waved at her. Then two boys stepped outside too.

"Well, thing are about to get very interesting…" I said to my twin. She nodded.

* * *

><p>its been forever since i have updated this story. well hope you like this chapter and review it :P Peace out!<p> 


	3. Our new hubbies?

(Maggie's POV)

I looked at the red heads that had just walked out of the mansion. In all honesty they were pretty cute, but you know what they say, a cute guy is nothing if he has an ugly heart. But i guess that doesnt matter now as seeing as we have an arranged marriage with them.

Yuzuha turned to look at her sons. "There you are! Come meet our guests!" she told them.

They walked in sync down the steps. They started to circle us weirdly then came to a stop in front of us.

The one if front of Cassidy smiled at her. "I'm Hikaru." I rolled my eyes when she snickered. "I'm Cassidy."

The one in front of me smiled at his brother then me. "I'm Kaoru." I smiled politely back at him. "I'm Maggie."

We looked at each other a bit more, then Yuzuha spoke again. "Why dont you help the girls and carry their bags to their rooms? It would be very nice."

They nodded at her then picked up most of our bags. They started to head up the stairs. I looked at Cassidy and then followed them.

When I saw my room, I went into shock. It looked so AWESOME! (picture on my profile, At the bottom if you want to see)

"Well, this is your room Maggie. I hope it is to your liking. I designed it myself." Kaoru told me.

"Thank you for bringing my bags up here for me, and I love the room! Purple is my favorite color, and the zebra print makes it even better! Thank you allot!" I said as I hugged him.

"Well, It's now my job to make you happy so I'm glad i didnt do bad at this." He said as I stopped hugging him.

"I guess I should start unpacking now." I sighed.

"Yes, that would be for the best, as seeing as you two are coming to school with us tomorrow morning. Also, mother designed a dress for you to wear to dinner tonight. Something special has been planned. I'm going to go see what Hikaru is doing, I will see you later Maggie."

"Bye, Kaoru." He shut the door behind him softly and I started unpacking.

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long, lost interest in writing. i will upload a few chapters every once in a while though.<p> 


End file.
